Nick Senju
~Nick Senju (Uzumaki)~ Nick Senju (Uzumaki) (ニックセンジュ)' Senju, Nick) is the 9th Hokage and also the father to Miyoko Senju. ' 'Background' 'Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure and Senju Clan. Nick was the youngest of the three children of Hayashi Ikuko and Midori Uzumaki Ōtsutsuki, and since his father clearly preferred his elder brothers over him because of their strength, Nick grew up without an absent father-figure. Despite the favoritism he had to endure, Nick was loved by his two brothers and his mother. Nick was not a shy kid he loved to play and sing songs with his friends. Nick's parents died when Nick was 10 years old. His mom was the 7th Hokage and his dad was a Jōnin level ninja and when Nick's parents died he Lived on his own. He was sad and did not talk to people. People know how strong Nick is even as a 10-year-old, he could be a Jōnin if it was allowed. When Nick turned 11 the Hokage and all Jōnin asked Nick to become a Jōnin which he accepted. When Nick turned 14 he met and befriended Lila Hyūga', who would later help make up Team 20. Nick And Lila went on a mission together to the Hidden Sand Village to meet the Kazekage and to tour the village. When they got to the village they met Graham Ōtsutsuki 'an'd the 3 made team 20. Nick knows a lot of kekkei Genkai and nature releases. He is the most powerful Jōnin that has ever lived. when Nick turned 22 he had become the 9th Hokage and the other members of team 20 were also the kages for there village. ' '''Some time had passed and Nick had fallen in love with Kiyomi Sarutobi when he saved her from rouge shinobi during a mission gone wrong. He later asked her to become his girlfriend, and Kiyomi agreed. A few years later, Nick married Kiyomi and she conceived a child with him, Miyoko Uzumaki. ' '''Personality Nick is caring by nature. He deeply loves his wife and daughter, enough that he would do anything in order to protect Miyoko. When Nick rescued Kiyomi, she thanked him but also was sad that she couldn't do anything and asked Nick if he would train her. During the time He and Kiyomi were training, Nick used to always tease her one way or another, most of the time it was about her stance or how much she changed her hair color, and this always made Kiyomi beat up her husband, which sometimes served as comic relief to those around them. Nick loved kids, and he always acted fatherly towards them, as seen when he was asked to cover at the Academy for an unspecified time for Nari, and Nick took care of his students. Nick loves Kiyomi, often jokingly saying that he"loved her so much it hurts". His love was divided into two when he found out Kiyomi was pregnant, and his top priority became his unborn child, which Kiyomi was super excited to bring a new life into this world. Nick hated his hair color, as it was boring which he wanted to change his hair for a long time, and he was visibly relieved to see that his daughter did not inherit this certain trait from him. Kiyomi sometimes showed her childish side, such as when she craved something during her pregnancy she convinced Nick to get it for her by showing him the famous "Puppy Eyes", which Nick could never refuse and Kiyomi used this to her advantage. Nick always hated how his father treated him because he was weaker than his brothers when they were younger, and this tended to have a negative impact on Nick. He often cried and blamed himself for not being strong enough for Midori. This continued even after he tried to run away to the Hidden Sand Village, however, his friends Graham and Lila, and later Kiyomi, reversed that effect when they continuously encouraged and praised him. 'Appearance' Unlike most Uzumaki members, Nick possessed white hair, which was spiky, even though Nick hated his hair, a result of his fathers common red hair and his mother's white hair, and this was combined with very weird but strong eyes, which his daughter only inherited some of the eye power his dad had. Nick is a fit man with fair skin. His hair is shorter on the side and longer on top ''' 'During the time he was a genin and chūnin', Nick wore a brown shirt with the Senju logo on the front., he also wore white shorts with a blue line but no clan emblem. He also had blue shinobi shoes. His headband was worn around his forehead on blue cloth. In his adult years and as Hokage, Nick wore a blank black shirt with a white jacket with the Hokage letters on the back and the Senju clan emblem on the sleeve of the jacket, he also wore black pants with the same design but no clan emblem. He also had black sneakers and a hat that had the Hokage symbol on it. He was implied to have had speed in his movements by his mother when she was reincarnated using Edo Tensei and she analyzed their Nick and Miyoko's movements to her own speed.' 'Abilities' '''He is very skilled and knowledgeable of advanced ninjutsu as he was part of a clan that specialized in this section, and he later taught Kiyomi a few of these techniques. Nick had shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing him to use Chakra Chains that sprouts from her body, which he can manipulate to his will. Nick also is the fastest Ninja and Hokage that has been. Nick has a dojutsu called the Ultimate Eyes which gives him the ability to have any dojutsu that has been discovered. Nick is the only ninja who can summon a lion which gave him the nickname (Lion Tamer Sage). Nick is the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki and can use Kurama's(Nine-Tails Fox)chakra and go into the sage of six path mode. Nick can use the Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken which was passed down to him from Naruto Uzumaki. ' 'Life Force' As a descendant of the Senju clan, Nick possesses both incredible longevity and life force. This was shown when he threw himself between an attack in order to protect his daughter. The attack went straight through his chest but he didn't die. He survived and beca Summoning Lion.png|Summoning Lion Nick Uzumaki Naruto Logo.png|Nick Uzumaki Logo Uzumaki Symbol.svg|Uzumaki Logo Senju Symbol.svg|Senju Logo Ultimate 1) (1).jpg Ultimate.jpg 62a0e219-178a-452c-ae69-c1efb562730c.png|All the rasengan form Nick knows NUSword.png|Ultimate Sword fdvgbdfb.png|Nick Senju gdfsgfdgfdgg.png|Team 20 Nick Senju Evil.png|Nick Senju Evil me the 9th Hokage.